I am a Burden
by nobother
Summary: Naruto-orphan Minato-Hokage; Minato tries to have some people help out Naruto when he finds out the potential he has and the reasons Naruto isn't reaching that potential.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXX

"Kakashi, do you know why I called you here?" said the blonde Hokage.

"Not really," was the silver haired jonin's reply.

"I wish to know about one of your former students, one Naruto Uzumaki," said the Yondaime.

"Ah, him."

"Yes, him. I want to know how a sixteen year old genin, who only took the chunin exams once, was able to easily beat three Iwa assassins."

"Well, you best call the caretaker of the orphanage. To know about Naruto you have to know about his first years of life."

"Fine, bring her here and we can begin this discussion," the Hokage finally stated.

XXX

"So, you knew Naruto when he was a child, could you describe him," asked the Hokage.

"Naruto was a happy child. He seemed to bring joy to everyone in the orphanage. I was sure that he would make some couple quite proud. The problem he had was that he wanted to have others adopted first. He felt that he would be ok and that some of the other children could use homes first. It always shocked the couples that came in that he would respectfully decline their offer and show them another child that needed them more," said the caretaker sadly.

"Sounds like a very good person," said the Hokage.

"Yes, he was. That changed somewhat one day. It was after he turned four and he was playing hide and seek with some of the other children. He somehow got into the records room and found his file. I still don't know how seeing as the room was locked on the outside with a padlock and there are no windows. But anyways, in his file he found the note his mother left when he was dropped at our doorstep. He had just learned to read and found one phrase that he could read clearly. The phrase he read was 'he is too much of a burden for me to care for.' I found him a few hours later crying because of the letter, I put him in bed to try and rest. When I checked on him the next day he was gone. That is the last I heard of him for two years. When he was six I heard he had bought an apartment and was living on his own. I asked him why he left and he said 'so as not to burden anyone else.' I was heartbroken that such a child had come to view himself as a burden but I could do nothing else."

"Thank you for this information, you may go now if you choose," said the Yondaime.

"Hai, thank you. Please try to make Naruto happy, just try."

"I will," was the reply.

As the door shut the Yondaime turned towards Kakashi.

"Why was that necessary? We just pulled up bad memories for her," Minato said angrily.

"If you want to understand Naruto, you must understand the reason he is the way he is. He is polite, obedient to a fault, has more potential then even you had, but he is utterly spineless when the issue of himself comes up. He never wants to burden anyone; he feels that he will be left alone again if he is. What he does not realize is that by not feeling he is worthy he actually has no one to abandon him. The only area of being a shinobi that he feels that he excels at is in cloning techniques."

"Can you tell me of his academy days or should I drag his teacher up here?"

"His teacher can tell you nothing. When he was on my team I went over the files and found that he had skipped more than half the time there. When I asked him he said he went every day. He was able to recite lectures and events almost perfectly, despite them happening years ago. I asked him about why he only took some tests then and he stated 'I was not handed one, but I decided not to burden them with my questions, they knew best.' It is surprising that not only did he pass but the fact he was second in line for rookie of the year. I later asked my students what he did in class and they can only remember three incidents in which he was present. The first one was very early in their academic career. Their instructor told them to line up for throwing practice, which they had only been lectured on before that point. When Naruto got to the front, the instructor didn't know who he was but saw he was on the list and allowed him to throw. Naruto got all fifty points with shuriken and senbon, which were optional. With kunai he got forty-nine points, very good for first time throwing. The instructor was shocked but said nothing. I believe that Naruto took this for having done bad and he just left. Another incident my other students remembered was about a year before graduation. The day before the students had been shown the hand signs for the _Bushin no jutsu_ and told the theory behind it. The next day a substitute teacher showed up to class. The substitute looked at the class list and asked Naruto to randomly come up and demonstrate his _Bushin_. To the shock of the class and the teacher he preformed it flawlessly. Fifteen clones and no one could tell which one was real. The instructor praised him, which was the first time this happened since joining the academy. The last incident was the day of jonin selection. He walked in with a hitai-ite on but no one knew how he got it. Everyone in the room questioned who the new kid was and why he had passed without taking the test."

"So you are telling me that a child with potential to be the best since Itachi was neglected and still placed second in the class?"

"Yes, although I believe he could've placed first if he had been given a written test or had been tested in taijutsu. With only the ninjutsu, genjutsu detection and throwing weapons skills he passed as second in the class."

"So why is he not chunin?"

"When I got the team I tested them, the bell test. It was easy for them, in particular Naruto. He has this uncanny ability to disappear, whether it is in a crowd or out in the open. There were times when I didn't even notice him at the training grounds. I believe this comes from trying to not bother anyone he has learned to hide in plain sight. But during the bell test he snatched the bells without me noticing he had. When the time was up he presented the bells. When asked how he got them he said 'I walked up behind you and cut the string. I would have said something but I didn't want to be a pain.' He then proceeded to give the bells to his teammates saying they could have them and he would only slow the team down. I passed them on his performance alone."

"I later followed him to see him train by himself. As soon as he got to an isolated area he addressed me. He wondered why I was using my precious time to follow him. I said I wanted to see what his training was like. That was the only time he ever asked me a question to help him train. He asked me if there was any other type of clone besides the one the Academy taught. I wondered why and he said it was the only ninjutsu he was very good at. So I explained the theory behind _Mizu_, _Tsuchi_, and _Kage Bushin_. He was pleased and went off to train. As I watched I saw that he had a large amount of chakra, as he produced ten of each clone. He got hand seals and everything else right the first time. I was shocked and asked how he did it and he told me what theory called for proper use and how each hand seal helped shape part of the clones. He knew more about hand seal theory then most jonin; I barely understood some of it. He then went on to taijutsu practice and I would have said it was a chunin performing the style. When he graduated from the academy, he most likely could've taken on any chunin and had a fifty percent chance of winning in my opinion. He then practiced his limited jutsu repertoire besides the cloning techniques. This included _Kawarimi, Henge_ and surprisingly_ Kaze no Yaiba._I found he had mastered doing all without hand seals and would have given many new jonin a run for their money in terms of chakra capacity. His control was practically Tsunade's level and he had never practiced any control exercises. It is like he is in tune with his chakra on a whole different level."

"Again, why did he not pass the chunin exams the one time he took them?"

"He forfeited in the prelims. He did not believe he could beat anyone with as he said 'basic techniques.' That has been his problem throughout his life, he believes he is holding everyone else back and no one but me has tried to dissuade him of that. Why are you asking of him now, I know you said something about assassins but why would they target him?" Kakashi finally asked.

"As you know my wife gave birth to a girl a few days ago. Tsunade put her in a medical coma because of the stress she went through. She will be up and about in a month or so. I could not watch my child and didn't feel safe leaving my daughter at the hospital. So I looked for an experienced genin with good reviews on babysitting to watch her while I am a work. Naruto got the job. Yesterday, while the ANBU were changing shifts, three assassins tried to enter the house. Naruto used three senbon to incapacitate them all. This while holding my daughter and supposedly making funny faces at her. Naruto then created clones to carry off the attackers when ANBU and I got there. Imagine my surprise when a genin had taken out the attackers and wasn't even going to inform the ANBU. He said that he didn't want to be a bother and was just going to have his clones take them to ANBU head quarters. That is why I am wondering about him," said the Yondaime.

"That he could do all that does not surprise me. Even though he asked to be dismissed from my squad when the other two made chunin, stating that one jonin for one 'unworthy' genin made no sense, I still check up on him. He could probably beat me if he tried and it was an order from you to attack me. Like I said he is obedient to a fault."

"Well we can't let potential like this go to waste. How do you go about solving this problem though?" asked the Hokage.

"I believe we could call in a specialist; someone who knows the human mind. I believe Ibiki, Inoichi, Tsunade or Kurenai would be a good choice. They could break him of his self deprecating habit. Plus if you go with Kurenai we could get another genjutsu specialist and if you went with Tsunade you could get one fine medic," said Kakashi.

"I believe both those two would be beneficial. I'll call Tsunade and Kurenai for their new assignment. Meanwhile I want him to babysit my daughter more. I trust now that he can handle most anything that could be thrown at him."

"Thank you Hokage-sama for trying to help him. I wish I could've helped earlier in his career. Once he gets past this problem he will make one fine shinobi," said Kakashi.

"I believe he already is one. With this problem fixed he will become a legend."

XXX

Tsunade and Kurenai stood in front of Minato after he explained all he knew on Naruto.

"So, this gaki is this good and only a genin? What is wrong with you, promote him," said Tsunade.

"I would if I thought he could handle being a leader of a squad. He is mentally unready for that. That is why you two are going to break him of being so passive and give him some backbone. Kurenai, you did wonders for Hinata's self esteem and Tsunade, you can help just about anyone express some emotion other than being passive, just grate him until he attacks you. Do something, I don't want a person who could possibly be the best ever to lose that opportunity because of emotional damage that I believe we can fix."

"I see, would we be teaching him anything other than to be assertive?" asked Kurenai.

"Supposedly he has ungodly chakra control and ungodly reserves for one of his age and level. If this is true then I want you to train him in both your fields. We can always do with more medics and genjutsu experts."

"Fine, where is the gaki," said Tsunade.

"He is at my home, babysitting my daughter. He was highly recommended for the job and took out three attackers before the ANBU could respond," the Hokage said in a neutral voice, seeing the reactions both kunoichi was priceless.

"I see, must be more to him then we thought, well let's get started now, come on Kurenai," cried Tsunade as she rushed out the door.

"I should probably go and assist her," Kurenai mumbled as she left.

"I am going to help you Naruto, even if you don't want it," said Minato.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXX

Tsunade and Kurenai decided to test the genin they were to teach. Both were to enter the house and see when and if he noticed them. Too bad for them the silent security seals went off as they entered. Naruto was on alert for them and as he walked into the kitchen to get baby formula two sebon left his hands and hit the two kunoichi in a pressure point. Naruto looked horrified when he realized who he had attacked.

"Sorry Senju-sama, Yuhi-sama. I did not realize it was you two," said a flustered Naruto as he quickly withdrew the needles and had some clones take the paralyzed women to the couch. He had another clone put on tea and take the formula to the baby as he went to check on the women.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience. I did not know you were coming over. The paralysis will where off in a minute or two. I am making tea until then and then you can tell me why you are over here, though you probably came to see the Hokage's child. I should have expected as much, I am truly sorry to be such an inconvenience to you both, I'll have the clone bring the child out now," he said as he hurried away.

Both women were thinking the same thing at this point. First he had talent to see through the genjutsu and hit their pressure points at the same time. Second was that their 'host' was sickly sweet and at the same time disturbing in how quick he is to apologize. Thirdly is the fact he did not even think that two kunoichi sneaking in to see a baby all that strange and didn't consider they were after him instead. Tsunade best summed it up years later by saying 'When I first met the bastard he was kind, overly polite, loyal to a fault but could easily apologize to a would be enemy if need be. In all my life I have never seen such a contradiction. He would slit a man's throat as he said sorry. In short he was confusing; still is the bastard.'

'Well again I am sorry," Naruto said as he brought out tea and a clone was carrying the baby. "You should be able to move about now."

True to his word both kunoichi could feel their limbs again. While they were not as coordinated as they usually were they could move, although Tsunade proved that they still should press their freedom when she stood up only to fall straight towards the glass coffee table. It would have ended with many cuts if a clone didn't pop into existence and catch her, she noticed that though the clone could have groped her, it made no attempt to try anything slightly perverted.

"Have some tea while we wait for you to regain all your motor function. Then I can allow you to hold dear little Nikkou. Although I would ask that you leave very soon, I have to prepare her for story time followed by her nap. She is such a dear and sleeps so peacefully," Naruto stated as he smiled at the bundle in his arms, earning a gurgle from said bundle.

"Yes, while I would like to see Nikkou, Tsunade and me actually came to see you," said Kurenai as she unsteadily grabbed a tea cup and began to sip from it.

"Oh and why is that Yuhi-sama? I do not believe I have done anything to warrant the presence of the two top kunoichi in their respective fields. Unless I forgot to give my monthly donation to the Kunoichi Equality Club, if I did I will rectify it tomorrow, if that is ok," said Naruto as he sipped his tea and then looked back at the baby he was gently rocking.

"While it is admirable that you support such a fine group," Tsunade said with a smirk, thinking on how that club had been founded a few years back to help kunoichi get their deserved respect, "the Hokage actually wanted us to talk to you. It seems that you caught his eye when you took out those assassins the other day. He thought you might want to learn our trades. Konoha always needs medic-nins and genjutsu specialists."

"While it is true that Konoha needs both, I don't believe I could go very far in either respect. Plus I know that Kurenai still leads her old genin team and could not be taken away from that to teach a second rate shinobi, such as myself. You, Tsunade, already have two apprentices in the forms of Shizune-san and my former teammate Haruno-san," Naruto said, cheerful as always and still playing with the bundle in his arms.

"Leave that determination up to us, gaki. If you have the control needed then we will find some extra time to pass on our knowledge. As you said Konoha needs as many of our specialty as possible, even if they are second rate," said Tsunade while earning a glare from Kurenai.

"Well, since the Hokage wanted this can we have your test in a month or so. I should be off this long term mission at that point," said the younger blonde hesitantly, he really didn't want to be ridiculed like he knew they would when they saw his performance.

"Sure, Kurenai and I will make the appointment with the Hokage, so no getting out of the deal. Well, see you in a month," replied Tsunade as she practically pulled Kurenai after her. As soon as she got out of the compound Kurenai turned to her.

"Why would you say that we needed him, even if he was second rate," Kurenai demanded.

"I was trying to get a reaction other than his fake smile. It didn't even falter though," she said the last part to herself.

"Yes, that smile had to be fake. No one can truly believe what he does and still smile as he says it," agreed Kurenai.

"We have a month to observe him and hopefully come up with a plan to break him of his habits. Plus I think we need to go to the Kunoichi Equality Club meeting for once and check out if he really does help them out or if he lied," said Tsunade.

"I don't think he lied, but only members are supposed to donate to the club and I did not realize he was a member. But I haven't gone to an actual meeting, when and where do they meet?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know either; I have never actually gone either. We should ask either Sakura or Hinata. I know both of them go regularly," said Tsunade.

XXXX

It had been several weeks since Tsunade and Kurenai's first meeting with Naruto. To say their observations and questions around the village had yielded little was an understatement. Sakura remembered him but couldn't give any information that they didn't already know from Kakashi. Some of the others from his class recognized him but knew next to nothing about him. Shino and Shikamaru were both curious as to why they were asking about someone they thought left the shinobi program after his chunin exams. It seemed to both kunoichi that Naruto just blended in to well, hell they both had trouble following him and could only find him because they realized he went so few places. He was either at home, on a mission, receiving a mission, training or eating at a local ramen stand. The ramen stand was the most intriguing part of the whole equation; the stand owner and his daughter went out of their way to be both kind and acknowledging to the blonde. The kunoichi asked the stand owner and he replied that he had to support his best customer and that both women would receive a discount if they could help Naruto.

Tonight though was the KEC meeting and as Kurenai and Tsunade arrived at the rented out room they realized two things; one that the entire younger generation was staring at both of them; and two was that there was a sign saying 'Welcome New Members' hanging over the entry way. They also caught a few glares, and Tsunade caught a different look, toward the only male in the room, who was in a corner drinking some water.

"Wow, I didn't know that you two were part of the Kunoichi Equality Club. This is great, plus you can help us get rid of the pervert in the corner, I mean coming to a Club meeting to pick up women is underhanded," said one of the younger kunoichi present.

"Actually, I'll be leaving now," said Naruto as he walked out the door his future teachers had just walked in.

"Ok, who just made him leave," said an irate Yugao.

"But he's a man, why else would he be at this Kunoichi Equality Club unless he wanted to check us out?" asked the same person who made the remark.

"Several reasons," said Yugao, calling the attention of the entire room towards her, "one of the reasons is that he owns this building and lets us use it for free. Second is that on top of all that he actually came up with the idea for this club when he saw we didn't get the respect we kunoichi deserve. He approached me and Anko with the idea several years ago and allowed us to come up with the specifics. Thirdly is that he has never been caught doing anything perverse and most times doesn't show to the meeting out of respect for our privacy. He only shows up once a year to look at the newest members. Fourth is that he happens to be one of our biggest donors. Lastly is the fact that you just discriminated against him because of his gender, something we fight against everyday; if we want equality than we need to show it towards the other half."

"Oh," was all anyone could say.

After her little rant Yugao called the meeting to order and they discussed the reasons why many people look down upon them and ways to use it to their advantage in combat situations. They also discussed ways to show that they are just as capable as men. Afterwards the younger kunoichi sparred while the older ones helped critique their fighting styles and help them understand jutsu they were trying to learn. Many of the kunoichi showed decent enough control that Tsunade and Kurenai came up with an idea of a monthly day class to teach several of them at once some basics in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. Overall it was impressive night that could yield several new medics or genjutsu specialists. When it was over and people were headed home Tsunade and Kurenai signaled that they wanted to talk to both Yugao and Anko.

"So, the gaki actually came up with this idea?" started Tsunade.

She quickly realized that neither of the two heads of the KEC thought her joke was funny, if the slight KI and the tightening of jaw muscles was any clue.

"Yes, Naruto has done much for kunoichi's in Konoha. I would like it you did not disrespect him," Yugao said while eyeing the newest members of the Club.

"She just meant that we were shocked to hear that not only does he own this building but that he came up with the idea of the Club, which is a good way to support new kunoichi," said Kurenai, trying not to get on her friends bad side.

"Yeah, it's just that he mentioned it in passing to us one day that we should form a club to help the new girls out. He said it was a travesty that most females drop the program from lack of proper teaching and support of their needs. He actually showed us some data that showed that most female shinobi drop the program before becoming chunin, usually after their first kill. Most stated that they couldn't handle it and that their male teachers couldn't comfort them and help them with the experience; the teacher's couldn't understand their mindset was different then their male counterparts. We saw this as a great way to expand the shinobi population in the long run, help our comrades-in-arms and since most females have better control we could expand one of the two major fields this village needs, the ones you two represent and have helped out by showing up," said Anko while the two new members reflected on their own teachers and how they had not been as adapt to dealing with them like they were to their male teammates.

"We appreciate what he has done for us so much that we can't stand people who disrespect him," said Yugao.

"Well, we are supposed to help with that," said Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" asked Anko.

"I am sure you are both aware of Naruto's 'deficiencies' when it comes to being a shinobi," said Kurenai as nicely as possible.

"Yeah, for all his power he lacks self respect," said Anko.

"Yes, well, he was on a mission to baby sit the Hokage's new child and ended up taking out some Iwa shinobi while doing it. The Hokage sought out some information on him and assigned both of us to help him get over his behavior. Hopefully we can keep him as kind as he and just stop his negative view of his own skills," continued Kurenai.

"We came here tonight to verify something he said in our first encounter," spoke Tsunade.

"Well we will help if you need it, we both feel that Naruto deserves to be actually happy, not what he is now," Yugao said.

"I feel that if we could get him to show a little anger, we could use it to better understand what exactly he feels is so wrong with his performance," said Tsunade.

"True, but at the same time we would have to reinforce his belief in himself; you can handle the first and I'll handle the second," said Kurenai.

"I agree with both of you but I also feel that he needs some sort of closer bond then teacher and student or what anyone of us could provide. We may have to try and hook him up with someone," said Tsunade.

"He won't date anyone," declared Anko. "Yugao and me tried to get him with a few people but he refused in that oh so polite manner of his."

"Yes, but if we find someone who will pursue him and order him to take her out we may have a chance," said Tsunade.

"Who would pursue him though? He is not that bad looking but with his attitude I do not see that happening," saidYugao.

"Yeah, no offence but he kind of disappears and isn't that well known," said Anko.

"I may have someone in mind," said Tsunade.

XXX

AN: Who is she thinking of?

Am I leaving you bewildered?

Why am I being mean?

Will you fill out my poll?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXX

Today was the day that Kushina Namikaze got out of the hospital and went home. Minato had been running around making sure everything was how she liked it at home while waiting for Tsunade to bring his wife home. He had informed Naruto that he may be called to help them out and babysit every now and again. Naruto was watching the child until Kushina got home. Tsunade was going to take him away to train right after he was done at the Hokage's house.

"Welcome back Kushina," cried Tsunade as she suddenly opened the door, accidently hitting Minato in the face. Kushina giggled and walked into the house as Tsunade helped Minato up. When he stood up she hugged and kissed him.

"Where is our daughter, Minato-kun," she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the babysitter I told you about yesterday, is taking care of her upstairs," he said as the mentioned person walked in with a bundle.

"I heard the door and decided that her mother would probably like to see her. Plus Tsunade is suppose to take me to go train," Naruto spoke with a sheepish grin on his face as he handed the bundle to Kushina.

"Before you go I have a question for you. Your last name is Uzumaki right?" said Kushina.

"Hai, Namikaze-sama," said Naruto, not understanding where this was leading but his grin not faltering.

"Well I may have some information on your family name if you want to hear it," said Kushina.

"While that is kind, I think it would just bring up some bad memories. Good day to you Hokage-sama, Namikaze-sama," He said as he backed out the door with grin still on his face. Tsunade grabbed his arm and dragged him to their training ground.

"He may not want to hear but I do and I'm sure Tsunade and Kurenai will want to know, so spill it," said the Hokage.

"I was an Uzumaki in Uzu no Kuni. It was one of several names given to orphans of the country. It means he has at least some heritage from my old country. It is sad though; even with what you told me I figured I could get some reaction, but he just smiles to everyone," Kushina whispered the last part.

XXXX

Tsunade kept quiet as long as she could but finally broke down and decided to ask the blonde with her the question she wanted to know.

"So why did you not want to have information on your family?"

"She never said anything about my family only my name. That implies that it was a common name in some region she has been to, most likely her former home. Along with that is that I know she was an Uzumaki before marrying Hokage-sama. Since she didn't immediately seek out another Uzumaki means that it was probably a regional name for orphans or people who were disowned. With those facts available, I realize I won't find my family. Plus I wouldn't want to see my family; I would just be a burden to them. Now what are we going to do as training?"

Tsunade did not know what to think of this person. He had just said that he did not want to meet his family because he would be a burden and he had done it with one of the goofiest grins she had ever seen.

"Follow me and we will meet Kurenai and test you control and then set up a schedule to train you," Tsunade sighed.

XXXXX

Tsunade and Kurenai were talking to the Hokage about their findings so far on the blonde enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"I mean he did not even seem to flinch when we discussed his possible relations. I knew he hid his emotions well, but this is at a whole other level then most can achieve. What did Kushina say on the subject anyway?" asked the blonde woman in the room.

"She said that Uzumaki was a regional name given to orphans. She was an Uzumaki also before I married her. Naruto was correct in that assessment. She did say she found it strange that there was another Uzumaki when I informed her of Naruto. She figured that since Uzu was destroyed that most Uzumaki's would drop the name. How did he do other than that?"

"Well he has some of the best control I have seen, especially as raw at control exercises as he is. He said he had never practiced anything other than tree climbing and that was only to be able to travel faster in the trees. We told him the theory behind water walking and had him try it out. He fell in once and said something about 'shape of the meniscus' and tried again to complete the test. We asked him questions about how he goes about channeling chakra to get such perfect control and he expressed that he believed everyone had it. You will need to overhaul the academy to make sure they don't miss such a gem again," said Tsunade.

"Believe me I have already talked to the teachers there and I am in the process to come up with new ideas for the curriculum." The Hokage announced. "Say, would Naruto have some ideas for how to overhaul the classes there?"

"He may, but he would probably not express them unless ordered. We could do what we thought about doing and pair him up. Working on a project could show his skills to several people who may be interested in him. That and him working with a group and our therapy sessions could do wonders for him," said Kurenai.

"Ok, here is what I am going to do; First is set up a space where you two can teach your once a month sessions, unless you have a place in mind. Two is I want you two to set up a place for a committee to meet and talk about how to change the curriculum at the academy. Thirdly is that I want you two to come up with some names besides Naruto for the committee. Lastly I want you to give me a training schedule for him, that way I know when he can be free and when he can babysit," said the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I believe Naruto owns a warehouse, it may be suitable for all those purposes. Besides that, why do you need a babysitter," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Kushina and I are being driven up the wall with our daughter. We love her to death but she just seems to cry since the day he left. When he has children I am sure his wife will appreciate his ability with kids. But you say he has a warehouse. How do you know?"

"The Kunoichi Equality Club uses it for their meeting. I was going to ask him about it but I forgot with the mention of his family," Tsunade replied sheepishly.

"You two went to a meeting of the Kunoichi Equality Club," the Hokage looked at them dumb founded before chuckling. "How did this happen?"

"Actually it happened in relation to Naruto. He happened to be a member and is credited with the idea. Ask your ANBU cat over there about it," Tsunade smirked as the ANBU was revealed with her sword drawn.

"Why are you laughing Hokage-sama?" was the sickly sweet voice of death that approached Minato. He had heard that same tone from Kushina several times when they were dating and again when she was pregnant. Minato just seemed to say the wrong thing sometimes.

"Nothing cat, just didn't think Tsunade or Kurenai were into the whole feminist thing," he said, still chuckling.

"It is not feminist. This group supports young kunoichi that most times need a helping hand since most of the time it is men that are in charge, not that it is a problem. But that fact leads to many fewer shinobi in the ranks then could be there. By forming a support group like we have we have increased the chunin and jonin population by 5% more than predictions indicated over the last several years. This means about an extra hundred or so people that can take higher missions and earn the village more money. We have conservatively estimated that we have increased the village bankroll by about 15% since we began. Also now that Tsunade and Kurenai have joined and will teach their trades to more people we can increase the average life of our shinobi and increase the success rate of missions, which in turn will breed more missions. So is this a feminist adventure or a group that the village should help," Cat said as she slowly paced forward and set her unsheathed sword on the Hokage's paper filled desk while she and the other females in the room released some KI at the man.

"I believe that a small compensation for all your hard earned efforts is reasonable. Also I believe that since you have such good information on some of the issues that you should get a seat on the committee to reform our academy," the blonde man said while sweating under all the KI the three women were presenting towards him and eyeing the sword very carefully; Kushina had demonstrated what one could do with a sword.

"Good, I also believe Kushina should come and talk with some of the younger girls. You will inform her that tomorrow I will pick her up at eight for the meeting. I am sure you would be welcome as well. Naruto can babysit since he rarely comes by anyway," said Cat as Tsunade and Kurenai smirked.

"Sure, sure, I'll tell her when I get home. Now I do believe I have paper work," said Minato.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they all said as they left or went to their posts.

XXXXXX

Naruto sat in his apartment. He was thinking on what Yuhi-san and Senju-sama had said today. They had seemed so pleased with his ability but he did not see why. He also did not see why the Hokage was asking him do this. Had he done something for this humiliation? He didn't know.

Naruto for the most part just wanted to be unnoticed. He had done nothing he thought worthy of praise. Anyone with academy training could have taken on the thugs at the Hokage mansion. He had done nothing for Uzuki-san or Mitarashi-san to defend him at KEC; he just pointed out several facts to them one day, he was sure others had noticed it as well. He also didn't understand why Hyuga-san followed him around.

Why he could not go unnoticed he did not know. He wanted to not be a burden and to do that he had to stay out of the way. But what was he to do when they keep surrounding him.

XXXX

AN: Poor Naruto.

Poll closes Monday.

I hope you're happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

Naruto showed up to the training ground Tsunade and Kurenai had requested for his training an hour early so he could do his warm-up exercise. About a half-hour into his routine he felt a chakra presence he recognized as Kurenai's. He bowed in her direction and then continued to exercise. As he worked he stated he would talk to her when he was done if it was acceptable with her. Hearing the acknowledgement that it would be fine he went and started the more intensive activities of his morning. Tsunade showed up on time and right as Naruto finished the work out.

"Well, at least you are not a slouch and have warmed up," said Tsunade while getting a smile from Naruto and a glare from Kurenai.

"Yes, I came early and he was already working out and he even detected me," said Kurenai.

"That was nothing impressive Yuhi-sensei. You were probably here for a while before I detected you," dismissed Naruto. The two older people in the training ground shared an exacerbated look and thought of the task of building this person a backbone.

"Ok. Firstly we will go over some rules, all of which have the Hokage's approval," stated Tsunade. "Number one is that if Kurenai or I catch you self deprecating we will choose a form of punishment there on the spot. Number two is that since we meet only once a week we will assign you homework that must be complete by the next meeting, these will include techniques and one mission we assign that the Hokage has approved along with all the normal missions you do."

Naruto smiled along with this but was wondering what they were going to be assigning him to do. He also didn't know what they meant by his self deprecation, he just stated what most likely happened with the way his skills were.

"Now as to training; in the morning I will do chakra control and reflex training with you. After lunch Kurenai will do genjutsu formation, detection and breaking with you. Then dinner will happen and then you will come to the hospital and work with some other trainees in medical jutsu. This will happen every Monday. If I or Kurenai cannot make a meeting the other will be present and you will go over what you have been taught and continue the lesson with the one present. Is that clear," asked Tsunade.

"Yes, madam."

"Good, now Kurenai is going to meet her chunin team now. So let us begin with chakra control. You will practice the having a kunai stand on each of your fingers, shoulders and elbows. While they are on there you will dodge the marbles I will throw at you. If I deem that this is too easy for you than you will practice the tree walking exercise while continuing with the other two exercises at the same time. If this is also to easy we will proceed with water walking along with the dodging and kunai balancing. If it seems as if you are not dodging to my liking or are to slow the marbles will come faster," Tsunade tried to keep the gleam from her eyes and the smirk off her face at how pale the genin was. She was only partially successful.

"How do you expect someone like me to do what you just asked?" questioned the pale young man.

"I expect you to do very well. Now get started with the kunai. And since you questioned yourself in such a manner add a set to your knee-caps as well."

XXXX

Lunch had come and Tsunade was again surprised at the control her student had over his abundant reserves. He had proceeded to get hit very few times and with only an hour having passed he had enough control to keep the kunai on when that happened. She had proceeded to send him into the trees as she continued to throw the pale orbs at him. He had welts and bruises everywhere but seemed ok, but she couldn't tell with that fake smile on. Still he had done well. Most others couldn't get to where he was currently at until after at least several very intense days of work, and that was without her throwing shit at them. She had caught him talking down about himself one more time that day and made him where a blind fold for a while when he was on the ground. This caused a little more pain on his part but not as much as she would have thought.

"Gaki, do you have enhanced hearing or did you send chakra to your ears when you were blindfolded?" she asked at the end of her session.

"Um, I did nothing like send chakra to my ears. And I don't know about the advanced hearing," he smiled.

"What did you last medic examination say? They usually check for this sort of thing," she pried some more.

"I haven't had one since I became a genin. I don't go to the hospital because I am rarely injured and am never sick. Plus the exam was only to check my weight and a few other things but they never checked my hearing or anything else. I really don't deserve their attention anyway," the last part was mumbled.

"You should have one every six months. They usually send a post card to your house with a date and time you need to show up," she sighed. "But since you have not had one you will need to come by tomorrow at noon so I can examine you."

"Hai, Senju-sama."

"Now go eat lunch and be back in an hour for Kurenai's time with you. Here is the scroll of what you need to learn from me," she said and handed over a thick scroll. "Kurenai will inform you of your extra task this week is. And as punishment for your most recent views on yourself you have to walk around the rest of the day bare-chested."

Tsunade smirked since she knew what Kurenai was going to have him do in the afternoon. She also got a laugh at how red Naruto had become at the thought.

"And don't say anything else unless you want no pants as well." She openly laughed as she walked away from the blushing teen. She never noticed that most of his bruises where already gone.

XXXXXXX

Naruto was a little disheartened and embarrassed when he saw not only Kurenai but her chunin team as well. He was currently sitting under a tree resting waiting for them to acknowledge him if they deemed it necessary.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? This place is for shinobi only. Put your shirt on and leave," demanded an irate looking Inuzuka who was staring at the blonde boy in his team's training grounds.

"Actually, he is a shinobi; his head band is with his shirt. He was the one I told you was going to be working with us today. Why he has his shirt off I don't know," said Kurenai before a fight broke out. She herself was wondering why Naruto looked embarrassed with his state of undress as he was quite good looking. She was not the only one who thought so if the pink tinge on Hinata's cheeks was anything to go by.

"Why do you have your shirt off anyways Naruto?"

"Senju-sensei ordered this on me as punishment. As to why this I do not know Yuhi-sensei."

"Very well," Kurenai replied with a knowing smirk. Tsunade had mentioned that Hinata had looked at the blonde with kind eyes at the KEC meeting. Kurenai knew Hinata had a crush on someone and it was the one thing she could not pry from the girl and the one thing that Hinata's confidence would not allow her to admit. "We will begin with some spars. The only difference is that it will be taijutsu only and during that time I will caste genjutsu on the participants to see if you can recognize and break them during a fight."

Hai, sensei," was the reply given by all.

"First match will be between Naruto and Kiba."

XXXXX

AN: sorry it is short.

Wanted to be evil and leave you in suspense.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

Naruto squared off against Kiba, the Inuzuka having a smirk plastered on his face. Naruto didn't think he could win but was ordered to do his best so he prepared to fight the chunin.

Kiba came at him with a right hook but Naruto felt something off about it and pulsed his chakra as he skipped backwards. True to his deduction he saw that Kiba was actually moving slightly faster and to the left of where he originally thought. It was a very subtle genjutsu but all the more effective because of it.

Naruto quickly went on the attack with a combo of kicks and knees towards the Inuzuka. Kiba retaliated with a swipe at his chest, hoping to cut him with his claws. Naruto saw it coming and grabbed the wrist and tried to break it only jump away from a strike towards his throat.

Naruto felt several genjutsu trying to land on him but just kept pulsing his chakra but saw Kiba trip, from what he assumed a genjutsu and pounced at the opportunity. He quickly had Kiba in a headlock and in a submissive position.

"Winner is Naruto," called out Kurenai when she saw that Naruto had indeed won.

"You got lucky **genin**," said Kiba with disdain.

"I know. Plus it did not seem you were trying very hard, otherwise I would not have lasted so long against a chunin such as yourself," said Naruto calmly.

"I have to disagree on that one Uzumaki-san. Kiba was trying very hard and you seemed to be winning despite the fact more genjutsu were launched at you then at him. I would have to say that you probably could have taken him down faster if they were not thrown at you," stated Shino from where he stood.

"This is true. And since you decided to doubt yourself Naruto there will be a punishment. You are fighting your next match now and you will do it with one hand behind tied behind your back," Kurenai smirked at his wide eyed expression.

"Hai sensei. It will be as you say," Naruto said as he pulled out some ninja wire and had Shino tie his right arm behind him.

"Shino, you will now fight him, same rules as before," said Kurenai as she started the match.

Shino and Naruto went at it for several minutes before Naruto landed a palm strike to Shino's elbow that bent it the wrong way. Before Shino could recover from the shock of pain Naruto had kicked out one of his knees and proceeded to use the elbow of his tied up arm to hit Shino in the temple and knocked him out.

Naruto had been visibly more shaken by the genjutsu's that were being caste during the match but had still not fallen for them. He had always gotten out of them remarkably fast but the few glimpses he saw of them had given him a visible scowl from what Kurenai could see.

"Well this is disappointing. I thought a chunin could take out a genin much easier then I am seeing now. I must say that it funny that a genin can fight two chunin's back to back and come out on top both times. Well I believe we should see if Naruto can continue the streak or if the female of the bunch will be the one to break the cycle," stated Kurenai as Shino awoke and got a smug look when all three boys scowled at her.

"You do know that neither Kiba nor Shino tried their hardest so why are you making a big deal about this," asked Naruto? Everyone proceeded to scowl at him.

"First of all they were trying very hard. Secondly you have not learned to just accept the praise yet have you. Fine the next match you will have to keep the arm tied but also fight in your boxers," stated Kurenai with a hint of malice but also amusement at everyone's face. Naruto got over his shock and proceeded to take off his pants revealing black boxers that were very form fitting and caused both women to blush.

"Can we proceed with the match please, I want my pants back and the wire is getting in the way of circulation to my arm," complained Naruto.

Hinata got into her stance against him and waited for the match to begin but not without a heavy blush on her face. When the match began they circled each other for a while before starting out with some probing actions. Both threw of a few minor genjutsu before Naruto came in with several kicks and jabs. Hinata went to block but suddenly saw Naruto with no boxers on and proceeded to faint with a nose bleed and smile.

Naruto stared down at his opponent with confusion. He had not hit her and she probably would've been able to counter attack soon but she just passed out and he assumed it was caused by a genjutsu. He looked over to Kurenai with a questioning look as she proceeded to laugh.

"I put her in a genjutsu where she sees an image of her affection in the nude. I never thought it would get this reaction from her," Kurenai laughed out.

"Who is her crush?" asked Shino.

"Don't know the genjutsu works of the brains image of their crush. I do have an idea though," Kurenai said with a smirk. Naruto meanwhile was getting out of the ninja wire and putting on his pants.

"Naruto you are done for the day and you did quite well. Here is the scroll of genjutsu to learn and here is the scroll with your assignment for the week," said Kurenai as she sent two scrolls towards the blonde.

"I will get right on them," he said with a bow and left.

"Ok, now you should tell us who that was and why you had him pose as a genin to beat the shit out of us," stated Kiba.

"Oh, but he was a genin Kiba and he was in your class at the academy. He even took the same chunin exam as you did when Suna and Oto invaded. He forfeited in the preliminaries and when his teammates made chunin became a free genin with no team," stated Kurenai.

"I never saw him," stated Kiba.

"I do not believe I saw him either Kurenai-sensei" stated Shino.

"What she said is true though. He was always there he just blended in. he is very good at that," squeaked out the now conscious Hinata.

"Wait, you know him?" stated Kiba.

"That is enough. We will be discussing how he beat all three of you during our next few practices. Until then I have an assignment for you three. It will test you tracking skills. I have had some difficulty tracking Naruto, so I will assign you three to do it for me. He has a head start so I figure you should all go. This will last until our mission Saturday, is that understood," said Kurenai.

"Hai," all three stated before they leapt off to find the elusive blonde.

XXXX

Naruto was currently at his apartment cooking dinner before he had to go to the hospital for his medical training with the other participants. He was currently opening the scroll on medical jutsu and his other scroll on genjutsu. After reading them for several minutes he was going to open his mission scroll when he realized he was going to be late for his time at the hospital and rushed off.

When he arrived at the hospital he was quickly sent to a room with a large pool full of fish and several kunoichi of various ranks and one Tsunade Senju.

"Glad for you to join us Naruto. Everyone this is Naruto and he has been deemed to have good enough control to learn the medical arts. He will be behind you all but as we need every medical personal available he will train along with you," said Tsunade as the girls all looked at the shirtless blonde boy who waved with his smile in place.

"Not that I mind but why are you shirtless?" asked of flushed kunoichi.

"Senju-sensei ordered this as a form of punishment," stated the blonde until they were called to take a fish and keep it alive.

Most of the girls seemed to struggle with this lesson but a few seemed to have been practicing it longer and had an easier time. The one that shocked people the most was the fact that Naruto was not assigned one fish but two. This was a much more difficult task but was compounded by the fact that Tsunade had set him up with two different sizes and kinds of fish. This made him struggle as with each hand he had to give a different flow of chakra.

When the training was done he was beat mentally and physically. His chakra while large had been drained noticeably from the control efforts and concentration he had put into the task.

He had gotten home and dearly wanted to sleep but decided to take a look at his task for the week. He paled when he read the note it wasn't one task but two and he feared both of them.

_Naruto,_

_Task 1) Go on a date with Hinata Hyuga. This includes a fancy restaurant, movie and a stroll in a park._

_Task 2) Attend the council going over the new proceedings for the academy. They will meet Wednesdays at 6:00 p.m. This is an ongoing mission and you are required to attend if not on a mission._

_Tsunade and Kurenai._

XXXXX

AN: Well, what now?


End file.
